1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a quick release in-line skate wheel axle and frame and, more particularly, it relates to a quick release in-line skate wheel axle and frame in which the axle has tapered ends and the frame has tapered axle apertures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, in-line roller skating is a popular activity enjoyed by many recreationists and enthusiasts. Because of the ever increasing popularity, many manufacturers have developed and continue to develop new and improved in-line skates. In the prior art, many references focus on removing the blade from the boot. Evidently, however, prior to the filing of the cross-referenced patent application entitled "Quick Release In-Line Skate Wheel Axle", above, no references providing for quick release of the individual wheels and/or axles of an in-line skate are known.
To date, traditional methods of attaching the skate wheels to the blade frame utilize a bolt axle bolted to the blade frame by conventional methods. Attachment of the bolt axles to the blade frame is generally accomplished by using at least one or more wrenches; one wrench on each side of the of the blade frame. Upon attachment to the blade frame, the bolt heads on the bolt axle are generally positioned outside the blade frame. Positioning the bolt heads outside the blade frame often subjects the bolt heads to extreme wear since the bolt head will frequently contact the skating surface when the in-line skate is angled during turns, intentionally scraped along by the skater during specific skate maneuvers, etc. In fact, often the bolt heads wear to the point that the bolt axles can not be removed from the blade frame using a conventional wrench. In a few instances, the skate wheels are actually riveted to the blade frame and are essentially not removable from the blade frame by conventional methods.
In the prior art, other in-line skate wheels are retained to the blade using bushings and other such methods. Also, the prior art further describes systems wherein the in-line skate itself is disconnectable from the boot. See, for example, the Olsen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,199. Nevertheless, all of the above designs require additional, and sometimes cumbersome, tools to disconnect the wheels from the frame, if the wheels can be disconnected at all!